Palabras atragantadas producen gargantas inflamadas
by jacque-kari
Summary: Dicen que la mente es muy poderosa. ¿Te imaginas la de un genio? Debe serlo todavía más. Tal vez eso explique lo que le ocurrió a Koushiro aquel invierno [Mishiro]


**_Disclaimer:_** _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias:**

1.- Esta historia es el resultado de los delirios de una chica que después de haberse pasado gran parte del invierno resfriada, no contenta con eso se volvió a resfriar. Por si no queda claro, esa chica soy yo.

2.- Esta historia no tiene por fin defender ninguna teoría ni apegarse a los conceptos de medicina/psicología o cualquier otra disciplina que pueda explicar las enfermedades. Me remito al primer punto, son delirios.

* * *

 _ **~ Palabras atragantadas producen gargantas inflamadas ~**_

El invierno del 2005 dos cosas ocurrieron _casi_ simultáneamente en Japón. No fueron hechos de relevancia nacional ni mucho menos; tampoco hubieran sido _trending topic_ si lo trajéramos a la actualidad, ya que a pesar de que involucraban a dos de los antiguos niños elegidos, nada tenía que ver con el mundo digital que tanta curiosidad y controversia había causado en los últimos años, pero para efectos de esta historia aquellos hechos son el cimiento de lo que ocurrió después, o tal vez como diría un escritor tradicional, el «había una vez…» que todo relato necesita.

El primero de ellos fue que Mimi regresó a Odaiba, y el segundo que Koushiro adquirió la costumbre de usar largas y coloridas bufandas. Si uno y otro hecho estaban relacionados, nadie pudo saberlo en un inicio, y tal vez nadie los hubiera relacionado de no ser porque la mente de un genio como ese chico de cabello pelirrojo, sabe hacer conexiones donde el común de la gente sólo ve espacios insalvables.

Todos estuvieron felices de que Mimi hubiera vuelto. La decepcionada fue ella al ver que el viejo grupo tal como ella lo conocía, no existía, o por lo menos no estaba tan unido como esperaba que estuviera, sobre todo considerando que ellos la tenían más fácil para reunirse, porque no tenían todo un océano que los separara, apenas eran kilómetros en algunos casos, y en otros mucho menos que eso. Se encargó, pues, de volver a restaurar los lazos de amistad entre todos ellos, lo que no fue difícil porque la chica era persuasiva y realmente todos deseaban retomar el contacto, sólo que nadie hasta entonces se había esforzado lo suficiente por conseguirlo.

Koushiro, sin embargo, se comportaba más extraño, o a lo menos más extraño de lo usual, en palabras de Mimi y Taichi, lo que ya era decir mucho. Asistía a las reuniones porque no quería tener que vérselas después con la ex neoyorquina, pero siempre se retiraba de los primeros con alguna excusa poco elocuente, lo que hacía todo más raro, porque el chico era todo menos tonto. La suspicacia de ciertos miembros del grupo, sin embargo, no ayudó a resolver el misterio. Poco después el pelirrojo enfermó. Aquél sería sólo el primero de los resfriados que tendría que enfrentar ese invierno y lo peor fue que lo dejó sin voz.

Taichi no se convencía de que eso fuera verdad, así que decidió visitarlo un día y arrastró a Sora con él. La señora Izumi los condujo hasta su habitación y los dejó a solas, mostrándose muy feliz de que visitaran a su hijo y diciendo algo acerca de que eso mejoraría su ánimo.

El castaño decidió sentarse en la silla de la computadora al revés y Sora, tras dedicarle una discreta mirada a su amigo en cama, eligió ubicarse a los pies de ésta.

—Entonces, Mimi dijo que no puedes hablar, ¿es cierto?

Para martirio de Koushiro, precisamente la castaña había sido la primera en ir a verlo, llevándole sopa, sus deberes e incluso revistas de computación, lo que aunque era un gesto amable y así se lo escribió en una libreta, no lo ayudó a descansar porque ella hablaba demasiado y exigía toda su atención, siempre exigía toda su atención y tal vez eso era lo peor del asunto. Acabó yéndose al cabo de unas horas, alegando que él no le contestaba nada. Antes éramos amigos y me contabas todo, le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Que no puedo hablar! —quiso gritar él, pero fue inútil, porque como ya he dicho, no tenía voz.

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahh —replicó Taichi cruzándose de brazos porque seguía sin creerle.

Lo que él pensaba era que el pelirrojo no quería hablarles ni tener que ir a las reuniones con el grupo así que se estaba inventando todo eso. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era normal que Koushiro faltara a clases y ya llevaba tres inasistencias esa semana.

Sospechoso, se dijo mientras dejaba a su mirada vagar por la habitación en busca de algo que le sirviera para sus propósitos, pero todo estaba tan ordenado que se aburrió casi enseguida. Por eso sonrió victorioso al percatarse del robot que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con tono inocente antes de hacer un ademán para tomarlo con una lentitud bastante teatral.

Koushiro saltando automáticamente de su cama, más rápido de lo que nunca nadie lo había visto saltar y vestido en un pijama a rayas, fue la prueba definitiva. Cuando Taichi lo vio abalanzarse sobre él, vocalizando un amenazante aunque insonoro «no lo toques», supo que no mentía.

—Ohh, ¿en serio no puedes hablar? —preguntó pestañeando algo aturdido, como si una luz lo hubiera cegado momentáneamente, mientras el pelirrojo ponía el robot en su lugar.

Y es que llevaba semanas trabajando en él para la feria de ciencias, que sería dentro de poco, y todos sabían que la delicadeza no era una de las características de Taichi, por lo que no iba dejar que su atolondrado amigo lo arruinara.

—Serás idiota —soltó Sora con un suspiro antes de levantarse de un pequeño salto—. Será mejor que te saque de aquí antes de que rompas algo.

—Pe-pero…

Koushiro sacó una libreta y un lápiz del primer cajón de su escritorio y escribió un mensaje.

«Sora tiene razón. Eres un idiota, Taichi. Gracias por su visita»

Nadie podía decir que el hijo de los Izumi no era educado.

Después de ese resfriado, que tuvo a Koushiro en cama un par de días más, regresó a la escuela, pero sólo estuvo bien por una semana antes de tener una recaída. Eso daría pie a la anunciada temporada de bufandas.

Koushiro se acostumbró a andar con largas bufandas de los más variados colores, que por supuesto, nunca combinaban con el resto de su ropa. Mimi se ponía de los nervios e insistía en que si no sabía combinar colores, siempre podía usar una negra. Pero eso sólo parecía lograr que el pelirrojo se empeñara más en usar su surtida colección, cada una más llamativa y rimbombante que la anterior, pese a que no existían pruebas fehacientes de que lo hiciera por molestar a la chica o por llevarle la contraria.

La mayoría del grupo llegó a la conclusión de que Koushiro era un tipo demasiado tranquilo para eso. ¿Quién sabe? Así como algunos tienen el sentido de la moda, puede que no tenerlo también sea una característica arraigada y difícil de cambiar.

Para Koushiro, que nunca se había caracterizado por ser parlanchín, la situación comenzó a tornarse bastante dramática a partir del tercer o cuarto resfriado, pues cada uno de ellos trajo consigo un mutismo involuntario. Empezó a valorar más el sentido de la voz al darse cuenta de que la requería para dirigir el club de informática o al menos para negarse a hacer cosas, como por ejemplo, salir por ahí con Taichi que supo aprovecharse bien de la situación y que constantemente lo secuestraba de su propia casa.

Ya parecía una rutina. Los primeros días sentía un dolor espantoso, como si la garganta fuera a desgarrársele o partírsele en dos; después, al tercer o cuarto día las molestias comenzaban a disminuir hasta el punto en que no sentía nada y parecía haberse recuperado, pero seguía estando sin voz.

La mente de una persona puede ser muy poderosa. Es, al fin y al cabo, la que maneja nuestro cuerpo, siendo capaz de enviar las órdenes necesarias a cada uno de nuestros miembros para que ejecuten sus funciones o producir el dolor cuando una infección se anida en alguno de nuestros órganos o uno de ellos ha comenzado a funcionar mal. El problema surge cuando nosotros mismos, o alguno de nuestros órganos o el sistema nervioso, envía las señales equivocadas a nuestro cerebro y éste se las toma al pie de la letra. Por ejemplo cuando el miedo a enfrentarnos a un examen le sugiere sutilmente a nuestra mente que se trata de una situación de peligro y el cerebro bloquea la memoria, dejándonos en blanco, como mecanismo de autodefensa.

Estas son nociones meramente especulativas, desde luego, aunque se asemejan mucho a las conclusiones que obtuvo Koushiro el día que lo visitó Jou.

Estaba resfriado por sexta vez en lo que iba del año y tras haber tratado de todo para mejorar su sistema inmunológico sin resultado, comenzaba a creer que su ADN era incompatible con la existencia en la tierra, lo que pensado fríamente era una ridiculez, pero así de desesperado se encontraba. Tal vez comenzaba a pegársele lo paranoico de Miyako, porque esa mujer si que podía ser paranoica cuando se lo proponía.

Como sea. Era un día cualquiera en cama, cuando la figura alargada y delgada del superior Jou apareció en el umbral de su puerta haciendo ver más pequeña a su madre de lo normal.

La señora Izumi anunció la llegada de su amigo, mirándolo con algo de curiosidad pero disimuladamente, y se marchó enseguida para dejarlos hablar en privado. Koushiro no podía culparla por tener esa reacción, después de todo la palabra "apareció" no está usada de forma antojadiza en el párrafo anterior, tener a Jou en su casa bien podía tratarse una aparición, ¿estaría delirando?

Negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Ya había decidido no irse por el lado de la paranoia.

—Koushiro —lo saludó el chico de cabello azul con una reverencia.

El aludido sólo atinó a señalarle una silla, para darle a entender que se sentara, mientras él mismo se impulsaba hacia arriba, quedando con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Jou ingresó al cuarto, y siguiendo las instrucciones del menor, movió sus alargadas piernas en dirección a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Koushiro tuvo la sensación de que todo le quedaba muy pequeño. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?

Intentó no distraerse con pensamientos irrelevantes. Tomó su libreta y escribió un mensaje en la primera hoja libre que encontró.

«¿Qué te trae por aquí? Sé que últimamente has estado muy ocupado preparando los exámenes para la universidad, ¿está todo bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?»

Jou suspiró y miró a su alrededor antes de contestar.

—Si lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas. Es raro que te visite, ¿verdad?

El sí y el no lucharon en la cabeza de Koushiro por salir primero, pero por suerte pudo disimularlo mientras escribía.

«Sí, supongo que es un poco inusual, pero me alegra verte, estás más delgado.»

—Debe ser el estrés, eso dijo mi profesor.

«¿Tu profesor?»

—Reprobé mi último examen.

Koushiro se tardó más de la cuenta en procesar esas palabras porque no tenía sentido que las palabras Jou y reprobar estuvieran en la misma oración, nunca.

Comenzó a garabatear en la libreta de nuevo, esta vez un «lo lamento» pero no alcanzó a terminarlo cuando Jou lo interrumpió.

—No lo lamentes. Eso ibas a escribir, ¿verdad? Eres un buen chico, por eso sé que eso era lo que ibas a escribir, pero no hace falta, tampoco es para tanto.

Koushiro nunca había pensado que fuera tan predecible, pero analizándolo con detenimiento probablemente cualquiera habría dicho algo así en una situación como esa, porque sí era para tanto. Cuando se trataba de Jou siempre lo era y hasta él, que no tenía mucha empatía, comprendía eso.

Arrancó la hoja de la libreta y escribió un nuevo mensaje en una limpia.

«¿Qué decías que dijo tu profesor?»

Jou levantó la mirada del suelo y se acomodó sus anteojos con marco transparente.

—Dijo que no me preocupara. Que soy un buen estudiante y que estas cosas pasan, que el estrés puede hacer que mi cerebro trate de impedirme pasar por la tensión que significa enfrentar un examen, que quedarse en blanco puede ser un mecanismo de autodefensa de mi cuerpo porque la mente funciona como una máquina…

Koushiro dejó de atender desde las palabras «mecanismo de autodefensa». Los genios no siempre son brillantes, con lo que no quiero decir que el pelirrojo no lo fuera, pero a menudo sólo son personas que simplemente piensan de forma distinta o más avanzada. Allí, donde los demás ven dos elementos incompatibles, ellos pueden armar un puente y entender la forma en que se relacionan. Sus días están llenos de esas ampolletitas caricaturescas con las que se representan las ideas que tienen los personajes de los dibujos animados. Todo se trataba de conexiones y Koushiro hizo una muy importante ese día.

Jou, que no era de lo que se largara a hablar sin importarle si lo escuchaban o no, se dio cuenta casi de inmediato del momento en que su amigo dejó de prestar atención y se limitó a observarlo.

—Koushiro, ¿estás bien? Soy un pésimo amigo, vine a verte porque Sora me dijo que estabas enfermo otra vez y ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo te sientes. Si quieres puedo pedirle a mi padre que te haga un chequeo.

—Estoy bien —dijo Koushiro, lo que a Jou le sonó básicamente como a…nada.

El pelirrojo estaba tan revolucionado por la idea que acababa de gestarse en su cabeza que por un momento se olvidó de que no tenía voz.

—Lo siento, no sé leer los labios, nunca he podido —Jou se mostró apenado al respecto.

Koushiro se acordó de que tenía una libreta en el regazo y volvió a escribir otro mensaje, entregándoselo apresuradamente a Jou para luego agarrar una bufanda roja con lunares naranjos de su cómoda y salir de la habitación. En la entrada se calzó sus zapatos y se puso su abrigo. El exterior lo recibió con un abrazo gélido y entonces recordó que hacía un frío de muerte.

Después de todo dije que los genios tienen muchas ideas pero no que sean muy inteligentes, y Koushiro era inteligente, sólo que todos tenemos momentos de torpeza en nuestra vida, hasta el ser más listo del planeta.

No había tiempo para abrigarse más, así que agarró su bicicleta y pedaleó con una sola dirección en mente. Ese día solucionaría su problema.

-.-

Cuando Mimi abrió la puerta de su casa esa tarde, lo que menos esperó encontrarse fue a Koushiro. Fue una suerte que no lo recibiera su madre porque con la pinta que traía se habría espantado.

—¡Koushiro! —dijo abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eso es un pijama? ¿Sabes cuánto frío hace? No deberías haber salido así.

Koushiro seguía mirándola sin reaccionar, aunque dentro de su cabeza las palabras se empujaban unas a otras, no podía silenciarlas. Qué irónica era la vida, teniendo tanto que decir y unas malditas cuerdas vocales inflamadas que no le permitían pronunciar ni una sola sílaba. Ahora que había llegado a su destino, no estaba tan seguro de su teoría, no sabía si tendría tanto sentido al decirlo en voz alta, en caso de que pudiera.

—Koushiro, ¿me estás escuchando?

El pelirrojo volvió a la realidad al sentir las manos de la chica afianzadas en sus hombros. Su corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho y le temblaban las rodillas, pero no había hecho ese viaje de locos, considerando su salud, para quedarse parado ahí sin decir nada; era tiempo de hablar, de decir lo que había tratado de callar durante todo ese tiempo y deshacer el nudo en su garganta, así que lo hizo, vocalizó las palabras que había venido a decir, pero estas no lograron desprenderse de sus labios y llegar a oídos de su receptora.

—¿Qué? No te oigo, Kou. ¿Te olvidas de que estás sin voz? Rayos, te enfermarás más. Deja que traiga una libreta.

Mimi lo miró confusa cuando al intentar darse la vuelta para entrar a la casa, el chico la agarró de la muñeca manteniéndola en su lugar.

Y ahí, justo en ese momento, Koushiro recuperó la voz.

—Creo que me gustas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sólo quiero dejar claro que esta idea se atravesó en mi cabeza ayer cuando desperté con dolor de garganta y como no me deja hacer mi trabajo en paz tuve que sacarla.

Puede que la idea no esté bien esbozada o que no tenga mucha sentido, al menos sé que en mi cabeza lo tenía, pero sé que si no la publico acabaré borrándola o terminará perdida entre mis archivos, por lo que la cuelgo aquí para poder volver en un par de días y ver con más perspectiva la locura que he escrito. Además es Mishiro, una pareja que me gusta bastante para lo poco que he escrito de ella.

Gracias por leer

PD: Título sujeto a posible cambio.


End file.
